Celebrity
by Tiikeri
Summary: AU - Cloud, Tifa and Vincent have a band. Clound's friend Zack, who plays in a sport team, comes to see their gig and brings one of his team mates with him. Seph/Vin
1. Chapter 1

The night's gig started to feel like a mistake.

Their still pretty unknown band, "Death Penalty" was playing at a very small club and none of the customers seemed to care what happened on the stage. Vincent had also noticed that their singer and leader wasn't on his best moods today. Not that Cloud's moods were normally very high but today he was moping even more than usually.

It all changed when a familiar face entered the room. Suddenly Cloud seemed like he would jump off stage at any moment, but Vincent was more aware of who arrived whit Cloud's friend. Sure, Vince had heard that Zack played in a same team whit a star but he never cared to ask who, since he really wasn't interested at sports. He had seen that face many times on TV and several magazines but damn, it was even more gorgeous in real life.

He was so focused to the celebrities who had came in that he almost failed to notice when their drummer Tifa started a comp for their last song. Quickly he fastened his grip of the guitar and blasted the notes. For the rest of the song he kept his gaze away from that table where all the customers were now glancing. He had a feeling that this night was leading into something bad.

After the song ended Cloud really did jump off stage and clearly tried to keep from running into Zack. The presence of Zack's teammate made him a bit nervous.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" He asked whit a small smile on his face.

"We had a game here today, I guess I forgot to tell." The dark haired man grinned. "And I heard you had a gig here so we decided to come save the night." He pointed at the man next to him. "I think you already know who this guy is so... Seph, this is Cloud, my best buddy and leader of that suck up band."

Long white hair shifted when Sephiroth leaned forward and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Cloud tried to pout at Zack at the same time whit shaking Sephitorh's hand.

"Our band is not suck up."

"Haha, you may say so but how do you explain the lack of fans?" Zack laughed. Sephiroth next to him gave Cloud an understanding smile.

"I bet it's only a matter of time till the right people notice you." He said encouraging.

...

After a while Vincent and Tifa came to them. The drummer of the band didn't look satisfied.

"Here you are chatting while the two of us carried all the stuff into the car. I really hope that you're gonna help me get them to the hotel room." She said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you should have told me to help carrying." Cloud's mood suddenly dropped a bit.

"Too late already. You can come back afterwards and Vince will accompany your friends at the time." Tifa informed and headed to the door expecting that no-one would argue her orders. Vincent sighed when Cloud apologized Zack and Sephiroth and ran after Tifa.

"Didn't even ask my opinion..."

He sat into same table whit the two men and hoped that his band mates would be back soon. The three of them sat a while in an awkward silence until Zack started to ramble Sephiroth about the game they had had. Vincent didn't really listen since the matter didn't interest him, instead he ordered a drink to have something to focus his mind into.

He kind of felt left out but didn't mind. The thing that bothered him was gazes that Sephiroth gave him every time Zack was too restless to keep his eyes on them. Suddenly the long haired man spoke to Vincent.

"You look a bit bothered, Vince was it?"

The words came as a surprise to Vincent and Zack and both stared at Sephiroth for a while.

"Hmm, it's Vincent. And no, I'm not bothered just bored." It wasn't completely a lie.

"I'm sorry, our talking about sports must be boring to a musician like you."

And he ended up making it sound like I was the one to blame, Vincent thought. What did he mean whit "musician like you" anyways.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

...

When Cloud finally came back he was alone.

"Tifa said she was tired and 'didn't want to ruin our boys night' so she just threw me here and went back to the hotel." He explained while sitting next to Zack.

"Too bad. She doesn't know what she misses." His friend laughed.

...

Vincent didn't like too much the direction things were going. Cloud and Zack were both awfully drunk and seemed to be hitting on each other. Vincent tried not to notice the whole situation and therefore didn't keep his class empty for a long time. Sephiroth instead seemed to enjoy the show but didn't say much. Just smiled and commented something once in a while.

Somewhere between 1 and 2 a.m. Cloud leaned to Zack and said something to his ear so that no-one else would hear. Zack's response was a bit louder.

"Wha! Can'th ya go by yourself?"

"No." Cloud said, grabbed his friend's hand and started dragging him towards the restroom.

"Alrighth, I'll come..."

After the two of them had gone Sephiroth spoke.

"You don't seem to like the way they get along, do you?"

"Hmp, they just shouldn't get along like that in the public." Finally he got to say it to someone.

"Have you told them that?"

"Nah, they would only tell me to fuck off or something. Besides it's not my business that much." He really didn't want to start arguing with Cloud.

"It's gonna be your band's business at some point if they keep on going." Sephiroth noted. "You know what kinda reputation you get whit that..."

Vincent nodded and sighed. The only fans would be teenager girls whit obsession to yaoi and they wouldn't even listen them for their music. He decided he wasn't drunk enough to deal whit that tough so he went to the counter to fix the problem. When he came back to table Sephiroth was looking at him whit sly smirk.

"What?" Vincent wasn't sure if he liked that smile or not. The silver haired man's smile then turned into a playful pout.

"You didn't bring anything to me?"

Vincent rolled his eyes and started drinking his liquor. It wasn't until whew moments later when Sephiroth noticed something.

"Oh, our friends are escaping."

Vincent turned into the door and yes, Zack and Cloud were running towards it, Zack keeping Cloud's hand who was obviously giggling.

"Oh fuck." Vincent cursed. Now he wouldn't be able to stop them anymore.

"That's what they're probably gonna do." Sephiroth pointed out.

...

Somehow Sephiroth had over spoken Vincent to stay little longer instead of going to hotel to mope.

"I guess you three have a shared room." The silver haired man said.

"Yeah, it's cheaper. Why?" Vincent asked more bluntly than he had intended.

"I was just wondering that do you really want to go, wake your drummer and explain why you don't have Cloud whit you?"

Vincent thought about that for a while and decided he didn't want to do it.

"What choices do I have?"

Sephiroth offered a smile.

"You can come sleep to my room."

Vincent hesitated. The drunk part of his mind thought that the idea was great and non-drunk thought that he would regret this.

"Okay" He really was going to regret this.

"Great. Then I think we should leave before we fall asleep here."

When getting up Vincent found it difficult to walk straight but then Sephiroth put his hand on Vincent's shoulder and guided him to the right way. They got a taxi outside and Sephiroth told which hotel they were going to. They sat in silence the whole way there and Vincent started feeling nervous. They got to their destination and Sephiroth helped Vincent again this time by keeping his arm around Vincent's waist.

...

First things Vincent noticed about the room were that it was big and luxurious. Sephiroth led Vincent to the bed sitting and started taking off his own jacket. Vincent took off his too, threw it on the floor and collapsed to the bed.

It didn't take long until a silver framed face appeared upon his. He didn't move when he felt lips pressing against his or when he noticed fingers sneaking under his shirt. He had been expecting this and wondered why he had led himself to this.

Maybe this is what I wanted, he thought and decided to stop thinking. He finally answered to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth's fingers found their way up and rubbed a nipple. Vincent moaned inside the kiss which gave Sephiroth an opportunity to snake his tongue into the others mouth.

After a while they broke the kiss in a need of air. Vincent panted heavily when Sephiroth kissed his chin and neck and took both of their shirts off. Vincent couldn't help but stare at the firm muscles that were revealed under his companion's shirt. Sephiroth only smirked, continued his kissing route in Vincent's chest and traced his tongue around other of the nipples. Vincent moaned again and Sephiroth grinned against his chest. He liked the sounds Vincent was making and wanted to hear more.

Sephiroth took better place in between Vincent's legs and rubbed their groins together. The movement made Vincent to ache his back little, obviously wanting more of that touch. He felt his mouth too unoccupied tough and grabbed Sephiroth's face into a hungry kiss. Tongues fought again and Sephiroth kept moving himself against the other. Vincent then moved his arms from Sephiroth's neck to the waist line of his pants and tugged them downwards to show that he wanted to rid of both of their remaining clothes. The silver haired man licked Vincent's earlobe and whispered:

"Eager, are we?"

He lowered his hands to Vincent's belt and opened it rabidly. The pants and boxers followed soon enough. Sephiroth was already licking Vincent's navel the other man's erection pressing against his throat. He slid his hands up and down Vincent's tights and lowered his head even more. Crimson eyes shut from pleasure and the raven haired man gulped for air as Sephiroth started working whit his cock. Oh, he had such an amazing tongue. Just when Vincent thought he couldn't take anymore Sephiroth stopped and rose back to kiss the other one quickly. He then removed his own jeans that were getting rather tight. Underwear was thrown away too.

Against intentions Vincent started thinking again. This was no good. Only a disaster would follow in the morning. And on top of that he was acting like a slut grieving for more. For a second he thought of getting up and leaving before they would go any further but the train of thought was hit by a pain in the ass. Sephiroth had put two fingers inside Vincent without any lubrication. This was his idea of preparation?

"Ngh... what... are you doing?"

"I thought you would have already guessed." Sephiroth answered piercing gaze locked on Vincent's eyes. Vincent didn't stand the lust thrown against him and he had to close his eyes. He had a good excuse too when Sephiroth added yet another finger pushing them in and out. Gosh it hurt. But there was something else besides the hurt and that something was what he wanted more. Soon Sephiroth took all the fingers out and spat in to his hand. He gave his own cock whew strong strokes before guiding himself into Vincent's entrance.

The morning came and whit it the regret.

When waking up Vincent found Sephiroth's arm around his waist and face in Vincent's neck. Quickly but gently he removed the arm and rose. Both his ass and head hurt and he felt more than slightly nauseous but started looking at his clothes anyway. He had gotten his underwear on when he heard a low voice from bed.

"Wouldn't you rather shower before you leave?"

Vincent halted and grunted since the idea of shower felt very inviting right now.

"I'll pass." He pulled his jeans on.

"You sure? I could order some breakfast while you're there."

The low voice almost made Vincent shiver.

"No thanks." After he got his shirt and shoes on he grabbed his coat and rushed out of the door, not once looking Sephiroth.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt his blush to fade when he got to the elevator and when he was in the lobby his phone rang.

Tifa.

_Oh crap._

"Hello."

"Where the hell are you and where is Cloud?"

So he wasn't in trouble alone.

"I'm in some random hotel and Cloud..." Wait. If Cloud had spent the night whit Zack, Sephiroth's team mate, then he was probably in the same hotel.

"... might be here as well."

"What? No, no explaining. You two come here right now and that's it." She hung up.

Vincent sighed and went to the counter to ask if they could tell in which room Zack Fair was. Apparently they could but were told not to. Oh this was bad. He tried to call Cloud but it went straight to voice mail. There was only one way left. He went back to the elevator.

"I hope I remember where I came from..." he mumbled.

After a while he knocked a door. It was opened by a tall, wet and handsome man only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Did you change your mind about the shower?"

"I just want to know where my friend is." It was kind of hard not to stare at Sephiroth's gorgeous body.

"Why do you think I know?"

"Well, you're Zack's teammate and I suppose Cloud went whit him last night."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned into the doorframe so Vincent saw the perfect muscles moving. Blue eyes stared at him calculating but Vincent did not dare to stare back.

"I'll tell you Zack's room number." Sephiroth said finally.

_Phew._

"If..."

_Crap._

"... you go to shower and have breakfast whit me."

Vincent felt the remains of his pride crumble when realizing that the only thing he would lose was time. And maybe his mind if Sephiroth kept going around whit so few clothing.

"Alright."

Vincent was able to gather his thoughts a little in the shower and it eased him to get all the stickiness away.

_Sigh. I'll just eat something, drag Cloud away from where ever he's hiding and we'll face Tifa together._

Sounds like a plan.

He got out of the shower and dressed to yesterday's clothes. Like he had a choice.

Sephiroth was finally fully dressed and read a newspaper on the bed. The breakfast was arranged on a small round table.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sephiroth asked suddenly. Vincent felt a slight blush and opened his mouth but Sephiroth was faster.

"The shower, I mean."

Vincent shrugged and sat at the table facing away from Sephiroth. He didn't want any accidental eye contact.

Vincent was startled when he felt a kiss on his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying 'good morning' properly since you didn't let me do it earlier." He was going to plant another kiss but was interrupted by Vincent's hand. Whit quick reflexes Sephiroth caught the hand before it could slap him.

"What do you want?!" Vincent demanded.

"Hmp. Isn't it obvious."

Vincent turned his gaze away._ So it was just sex._

"I want you." Sephiroth said still holding Vincent's hand and kissing it softly. Vincent drew his hand quickly back.

"I'm not your sex toy."

"That's not what I meant." Sephiroth sounded suddenly slightly offended.

"You act a whole different than last night."

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing." was the slightly embarrassed reply. "And I don't remember jumping into your arms yesterday either." he added bluntly.

Sephiroth sat down across from Vincent and leaned back. His behavior had changed and he didn't look at Vincent anymore.

"Maybe I too was drunk and didn't know what I was doing..." He seemed to ask this to himself.

Vincent took a bite from his breakfast bread, a hunger had started to creep in.

"I don't care. You should just tell me Zack's room number and then we'll never have anything to do with each other ever again." he mumbled between his bites.

Sephiroth then looked straight into his eyes, leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. His silver hair flowed to frame his face.

"You don't understand." he said very seriously. "I've fallen for you."

There was a silence when Vincent forgot to chew. After a while he coughed and swallowed.

"I... how?" was the first thing Vincent could say.

" I just looked at you on the stage and thought you were maybe the most good looking man I've ever seen. How could I not want you?" Sephiroth relaxed and Vincent blushed slightly.

"But usually when I take someone to my hotel room it doesn't end like this. Nor does it begin the same way either." Sephiroth seemed to have fallen to his own thoughts. Vincent felt his frustration crumble.

"How does it usually end then?" He didn't sound angry anymore.

"Well, when you see it a lot it becomes really easy to spot when a person isn't interested in you as a person but rather your wealth and fame."

"But I'm not interested in you in any way." Vincent claimed.

"Are you really not?" Bright blue eyes stared at him with desire and Sephiroth seemed to be well aware of their charm. Vincent felt uneasiness swell inside. Sephiroth seemed to be awfully honest with him. Should he return the gesture?

"Okay, I'll admit I like your looks but I don't really know anything about you. Except that you take advantage of drunk people."

Sephiroth chuckled but straightened his face immediately.

"I apologize for that." He then stood up. "What if we started over? I'll give you Zack's room number if you give me your phone number."

"Wha... you already promised you'd give it if... Oh shit! How long have I been here?!"

"A little over half an hour. Were you in a hurry?"

Vincent jumped up.

"Tifa is going to kill us."

"Then... number for a number." Sephiroth handed him a cellphone. It seemed to be really expensive. Vincent quickly added his number and Sephiroth made a test call to ensure it was right.

"Thank you. You'll find your friend in room 417."

Vincent was already almost out of the door. This time he turned to look at Sephiroth.

"Thanks. I - uh... see you."


End file.
